


The Best Dance of the Night

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, birthday fics, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Two male instructors who meet at a dance studio fall in love and dance together at night.





	The Best Dance of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hildigard Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hildigard+Brown).



> Written in 2014 as a birthday gift for Hildigard Brown, inspired by her manip, which is included in the fic.

They met at Max and Sophie's Dance Studio, where they taught ballroom dancing to bored, young housewives with too much time on their hands, and lonely men and women looking for companionship in their golden years.

Max and Sophie were once on the ballroom circuit, and when they retired from competition, they opened the studio and taught all the classes themselves. When old age and arthritis forced them to quit, they hired instructors to handle their students.

For Sean it was supposed to be a temporary job, a short stop on the road to his becoming an actor, but the parts didn't come, and months turned into years. At one point, afraid he'd be a dance teacher for the rest of his life, Sean prepared to quit, but then Max and Sophie hired Elijah.

Elijah was at least ten years younger than Sean, but extremely mature for someone his age. And he was incredibly handsome, beautiful really, which made every female student, from the youngest to the oldest, want him as their instructor.

It was a feeling Sean understood only too well because he'd felt that same pull from the first moment he'd looked into those fathomless blue eyes, and to his great joy, he'd found that Elijah felt the same. From five to ten each night, as they guided their female partners around the room, they exchanged furtive looks and secret smiles, and Sean imagined it was Elijah he held in his arms while he danced. 

At the end of the night when all the students were gone, Max and Sophie's Dance Studio became Sean's own private ballroom where, with Elijah as his partner, the last dance of the night was always the best dance of the night.

[](https://imgur.com/inucoxU)


End file.
